1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer system with a resistor-capacitor filter circuit for decreasing a voltage ripple of a power source that supplies electronic power to a north bridge chip.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 3, a computer system includes a central processing unit (CPU), a north bridge chip, and a south bridge chip. The north bridge chip, also known as a memory controller hub (MCH) or an integrated memory controller (IMC), is one of the two chips in the core logic chipset on a computer's motherboard. The north bridge chip is capable of communicating with the CPU and controlling interaction with memory, the Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) bus, Level 2 cache, and all Accelerated Graphics Port (AGP) activities.
The north bridge chip plays an important role, and a power supply with less voltage ripple supplying electric power thereto is also important. However, the typical power supply circuit generates large amounts of ripple voltage which deteriorate the north bridge chip's performance. There is a room for improvement in the art to decrease the ripple voltage.